Some examples of applied micro electro mechanical systems (MEMS) include inertial sensors, accelerometers, miniature robots, microengines, locks, micro actuators, optical scanners, fluid pumps, transducers, and chemical, pressure and flow sensors. The United States Army Research Laboratory's MAST (Micro Autonomous Systems & Technology) program is, in part, tasked with developing sensors for dynamic robot control, mapping and navigation, and situational awareness in micro-autonomous systems. For some applications, such as directional air flow or wind-gust detection, there are no known parts available even if size and weight constraints of the MAST program are relaxed.